phoenixstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Huntresses
Political information Type of government *Matriarch monarchy *Amazonian hierarchy Head of State: Queen Mother Svava Wontansdottir Head of Government: Queen Mother Svava Wontansdottir Commander-in-chief: De facto leader: Queen Mother Svava Wontansdottir Executive branch: Legislative branch: Societal information Capital: Dathomir Official language: Dathomiri State religious body: Nightsisters The Night Huntresses was the government established by Night Mother/Queen Mother Svava Wontansdottir in 157.8 after the end of the Long Night Description The Night Huntresses are a matriarchal society, much like the Amazons, but combined ith the power of the Nightsisters of Dathomir. They have reached the goals of equal of fighting monks, sorceress, healers and even farmers; but all of them regardless of their position or rank, are fierce fighters. They lead their lives based on the religious principles in which a Goddess is their guide, and their government is a monarchy with a council of 12 wise women. Men only have a purpose of reproduction, as it has been proven their influence is too disruptive. Althought cases have been encountered that a huntress wants to leave and marry a man; in which she is banned from their society, but no ill fate awaits her, other except than never to return unless she is a widow. The women are free to come and go as they please, but they can only bring back with them child that are under the age of 12 or other women. If they marry and decide to live among the clan, their husbands have to stay off planet. The warriors, or fighting priestesses, do support any ally in war or defense; as well as the others will offer support on their areas to the known allies of the clan. The clan is divided into differen't categories: Counsel of 12 wise women: composed of 3 each: *3 Farmers/Economists *3 Warriors/Enforcers *3 Sorcerers/Intelligence details *3 Arc hivers/Scholars History After the fall of galactic civilization, the Black Sun and Zygerrian Slave Empire decided that Force users should never gain enough power to ever threaten the galaxy again and so began to systematically wipe out all force sensitive races with only the Yashuvhi being spared due to their position the Unknown Regions. Many Force sensitve races were purged with several members of each being able to hide throughout the galaxy before being destroyed themselves, soon the two groups set their sights on Dathomir and the Witches that resided there. With the rumors of the Nightsisters having been destroyed by the Sith nearly a hundred and ten years ago, they left the stronghold alone while the Witches' villages are attacked instead. The Black Sun deployed combat droids and foots soldiers to advance to one of the minor Witches villages in the dead of night with them being destroyed before they had a chance, their rancors and even the male village that was connected to them fought bravely but were destroyed nonetheless. But a few survivors were able to escape and warn the others as they gathered together seven major Witches of Dathomir clans followed by twelve freed male slave clans and three minor witch clans that had joined them along while the rancors acting as heavy support units. With the united army various people both male and female were made commanders of their own battle formation of nearly four thousand strong, the witches acting as long range units with their spells while the free male slave clans acted as close range units along with females that couldn't use the magicks. The two armies came together with Bright Sun Hill acting as the local defense position, they clashed and in the first day the enemy army of battle droids that had outnumbered them 2:1 was devastated to the last one was standing but with a cost as nearly a third of the United Clan Army strength mostly among the close range units. For five more days, the UCA fought against the Black Sun battle droid army but they were fighting a war of attrition and couldn't win as these was a battle that they had never experienced before during the devastating battle of the Misty Falls it would seem that they would lose until unexpected allies arrived. The long thought dead nightsisters appeared, saving the UCA from destruction with their numbers being nearly the same of four thousand being lead by Night Mother Svava Wontansdottir with her leadership the use of both dark and light magicks turned the tide of the battle driving the Black Sun to leave the planet. The UCA's trust in the nightsisters were at first shaky but as the attacks came in and the nightsisters fought alongside both Witches and Malings they began to trust with the age long anger and mistrust being dissolved. Nearly a year after the fighting began, the Black Sun's ability to extend their operations to any part of the Mid Rim waned mostly do to attacking and being attacked by various minor governments or remnants of the GFT, they fell back leaving Dathomir in peace not able to sustain the number of droids that had been destroyed. With this major victory and the uniting of the Clans, Svava Wontansdottir was officially recongized by all clans as the Queen Mother of Dathomir and for the protection of their home the newly appointed Queen Mother had the Clans rebuilt with stronger defenses. Before long, the starships of the Black Sun were analyzed and learned upon before they built their own vessels spreading across the Quelii Sector forming the Night Huntresses Empire. In 157.8 ABY, the Night Huntresses came into contact with the Aurora Star Empire and an alliance forged between the two governments with the conquest of Bon'nyuw-Luq and the Bright Jewel Sectors to seal the alliance. Military Forces Space: Before the alliance was created the Night Huntresses had at first used the Black Sun ships, slowly learning about them over the years before spreading throughout threst of the Sector pushing out the pirates and slavers that had decided to remain behind. In 149.11, the Night Huntresses constructed new vessels for their naval forces including Maleficent-class Star Destroyers and Night Wing-class Advanced Starfighters after the alliance was forged, they gained a new starfighter design given to them by the ASE the TIE/rpt starfighters. These starfighters were originally used by the ancient Imperial Warlord Zsinj while he controlled Dathomir during the 5-8 ABY until the New Republic had killed him and the schematics stolen. They were returned to their rightful owners to use. *Maleficent-class Star Destroyers *Night Wing-class advanced starfighters *TIE rpt/starfighters (TIE Raptors) Ground: The Night Huntresses had a considerable army made up of the Nightsisters and the other clans on Dathomir along with Rancors adding to their power since they could be used as heavy front line unit during battles. After the alliance was forged, they were added by a newer military force known as the Night troops, genetically engineered and enhanced Dathomiri given the strength and power to match that of even the Bloodguard Commandos. Along with the Night troops, another miltiary force known as the Raptors given to them by the ASE to aid in their military forces. *Nightsisters *Witches of Dathomir *Night Troops *Raptors (advanced variant of stormtrooper) *Rancors Territory & Companies Since the Night Huntresses emergence in the galaxy, they had taken over the entire Quelii Sector along with several companies for their forces. Quelii Sector *Amorris system *Axxila system *Cathar system *Cedre system *Corstris system *Dathomir system *Drackmar system *Fere system *Halmad system *Morseer system *Orimanther system *Ova system *Paecia system *Pil Diller system *Praven Prime system *Quelii system *Romk system *Selaggis system *Vahaba system *Varn system *Vinsoth system *Wol Cabassh system Companies: *Balmorran Arms *Cygnus Spaceworks *Alderaan Biotics Category:Governments